


Barisi One-shots

by OwOwatsdis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Barba, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, a bunch of them uH, barba didnt leave in this verse, carisi has a cat just cause i think he needs a companion, detective caprisun and his salty lawyer boyfriend, guess what im not dead yall, im still lowkey in denial that Barba ever left so uH, jealous barba is lowkey my aesthetic uwu, maybe a B99 crossover??, thats my aesthetic uwu, uhh, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOwatsdis/pseuds/OwOwatsdis
Summary: just some cute barisi scenes that i wrote at like 2 am uHalso you can pry bottom carisi out of my cold dead hands





	1. Texting

**Author's Note:**

> spaghetti man and angry lawyer is my aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael's texts

_NOVEMBER12TH 2018 9:45 AM_

[Sonny❤] Rafael

raf

raf

rafa

raf

rafi

rafi

rafiiiii

rafiiii

rafiii

rafii

rafi!!!

rafffiiii

[Rafi💕] What do you want?

[Sonny❤] i love you

[Rafi💕] You're lucky you're cute

I love you too cariño

[Sonny❤] 😘💓💓💞💞❤❤💖💖💕💕💕💗

_NOVEMBER12TH 2018 12:30_

[Sonny❤] rafiii 

wanna have lunch? liv's letting us out to have a bite

[Rafi💕] Sure

[Sonny❤] good 

cause im already outside with chinese

[Rafi💕] Dork

Just come inside already

[Sonny❤] 💖💖

_NOVEMBER12TH 2018 5:30 PM_

[Rafi💕] What do you want for dinner?

[Sonny❤] pizza

[Rafi💕] As long as you dont feed any to Picatso

[Sonny❤] u have no proof i fed any to him

[Rafi💕] I literally SAW you feeding him part of your slice last time we had pizza

You were caught red-handed

[Sonny❤] i plead the 5th

[Rafi💕] You're lucky you're cute

[Sonny❤] 💖💖💕💕💓❤❤

[Rafi💕] I'll be home in an hour

_NOVEMBER 13TH 2018 4:00 PM_

[Sonny❤] do u know how hot u are when ur in court

like i just wanna jump u and ride u into the sunset

save a horse ride a prosecutor

;))

i have ideas on what we should do when we get home now

 👉👌💦

[Rafi💕] Stop making me get horny in the middle of a meeting

[Sonny❤] u know u love it

i love it too

knowing ur getting all hot and bothered because of me

;)

[Rafi💕] You know, I think I'm the one who gets you all hot and bothered

Judging by those pretty little noises you made last night

Opening up all pretty like around my cock 

[Sonny❤] raFI

now i have a boner

>:(

[Rafi💕] That's called payback mi amor

[Sonny❤] i hate you

[Rafi💕] I love you too cariño

Maybe I can fix your problem when we get home

[Sonny❤] WJDHFKSHG

rollins is trying to look over my shoulder

we should probably stop /sexting/ at  work

[Rafi💕] But I love embarrassing you at work 

You get all red and flustered and then I can make fun of you

[Sonny❤] >:(

ur lucky im madly in love with you

[Rafi💕] Love you too Sonny

_NOVEMBER 14TH 2018 9:30 AM_

[Rafi💕] Mi amor

Cariño

Mi principe

[Sonny❤] rafi 

you only call me prince when somethings up

so whats up?

[Rafi💕] This is why I hate dating a detective.

My mother's invited you to dinner on Friday

Do you want to go?

[Sonny❤] and yet you keep dating one

my detectives intuition says you don't hate dating a detective as much as you state

don't plagiarize yourself rafi

[Rafi💕] Nice to see you putting your big boy law words to use

[Sonny ❤] see this is the one mystery my detectives intuition can't crack

how I fell so hard for someone as assholey as you

[Rafi💕] Love you too Sonny

Now 

My mother

Dinner on Friday

Yes or no

[Sonny❤] obviously yes

your mom loves me 

[Rafi💕] My mom loves laughing at how bad your Spanish is

[Sonny❤] funny

i know someone who loves laughing at my bad spanish that much too

his name rhymes with  mafael 

and he's madly in love with me

you know him?

[Rafi💕] Bold of you to assume I'm only madly in love with you

I'm utterly and completely in love with you thank you very much

[Sonny❤] skfjekfnjf

how dare you use flirty memes against me

second of all

how dare you make me blush in the middle of the bullpen

everyone's looking at me weird and   rollins keeps trying to skfjekfnjf

s djakjdjdfffffffffndjd

[Rafi💕] Rollins give Sonny's phone back

[Sonny❤] who's rollins 

i only know out Lord an d Saviour Jesus Christ

my homeboy

uwu

[Rafi💕] Rollins, please

[Sonny❤] fine

but only cause you asked nicely

see ya later

rafi

[Rafi💕] If you call me that ever again i will find some justifiable and constitutional way to kill you slowly

[Sonny❤] rafiiii 

could u tell Rollins stole my phone

[Rafi💕] No, I fact I couldn't even tell you two apart

[Sonny❤] funny how sarcasm reads through text 

[Rafi💕] This is Sonny right 

[Sonny❤] **[IMAGE SENT]**

[Rafi💕]  **[IMAGE RECIEVED]**

I was messing with you cariño 

As much as I love that pretty face

I knew it was you

[Sonny❤] just wait until I tell everyone that Rafael  Barba actually a giant sap

[Rafi💕] I take it all back you're the worst

[Sonny❤] love you too rafi

 

 

 


	2. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba and Carisi are oblivious little shits until Carisi asks Barba out after Rollins's relentless teasing 
> 
> Barba accepts and we'll see how it goes on from there.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also a big ass paragraph (literally almost a full page in my notebook) of barba just thinking about everything he loves abt carisi uHH~~
> 
>  
> 
> also ft carisi and rollins's texts uwu  
> ~*~  
> I own a crappy old computer, a dozen notebooks, and a backpack but i dont own SVU or any of these characters ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these boys too much skjdhf
> 
> carisi and rollins being best friends is true mlm wlw solidarity
> 
> also, most of these will also be posted on my tumblr!!! @sammmys-writing
> 
> this wasn't beta-ed and I wrote it at like 1am so please excuse any OOCness that may occur
> 
> this is sO FUCKING LONG (2,246 words)

"Carisi has a crush, Carisi has a crush~~" Rollins teased in a sing-song voice once the ruthless ADA, (and Sonny's aforementioned crush) Rafael Barba had left earshot.

"I don't have a crush!!" The other exclaimed defensively. Ok, maybe he had a  _tiny_ crush on the ADA, but who wouldn't?? Especially with those fierce forest green eyes and the way they twinkled on the rare occasion that he laughed, or his pretty little "I'm Winning" Smirk that only showed up in court, but that Sonny would pay to see.

"Yeah and you didn't just stare at and flirt with Barba for..." She checked her watch "Half an hour" She snorted, poking at Carisi's side.

"I wasn't staring I was... being an attentive listener" He stated, hoping that his excuse would get the other detective to leave him alone about this.

"Right, so you weren't staring straight at his lips the whole time" She said skeptically, raising one eyebrow up. He'd seen her use this tactic in interrogations, but it wouldn't work on him, not today at least.

"I wasn't staring at his lips!!"

Yes he was.

"And the flirting?" She inquired.

"He was flirting with me and i was being polite. How do you know that its _he_ who's crushing on _me_ and not the other way around? Check and Mate" He smirked, crossing his arms.

"What ever you say tough guy" Rollins snorted before going back to her work. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to either detective, Rafael Barba  _was_ in fact crushing on Sonny Carisi. Somehow the lanky detective had wormed his way into his heart, with his absolutely kissable lips, bright blue eyes, and those  _god damn dimples_ that would certainly be the death of him. But, sadly, Rafael was pretty sure that Sonny was straight, as he'd always seen him flirting with women at NYPD parties that he was encouraged (forced) to attend.

Although this knowledge didn't prevent his heart from melting as a result of Carisi's laugh or the way he was  _constantly_ leaning over things, giving Barba a nice view of his ass. It also didn't stop him from being slightly jealous when he caught someone else eyeing those long perfect legs, connected to that perfect ass. Still, he acted professional, he kept his feelings under wraps, he willed himself to look away whenever Carisi leaned over something (Most of the time), like he did literally every time Barba visited the precinct, and he never actively sought him out unless it was pertinent to the current case. He was slightly afraid of his feelings for the detective getting the better of him. His train of thought was cut off as Carmen entered his office to say

"Mr Barba, Detective Carisi's here to see you"

Sonny walked in as Carmen was leaving and he flashed the ADA one of those award winning smiles that Rafael couldn't get enough of.

"Good evening Detective, what brings you here?" He asked, not looking up from the papers he was working on

"Well, I was wondering, Counselor, if..." He paused "You'd like to go to dinner, with me" the Detective added looking down, which made a few pieces of his hair fall to his forehead, free from the  grip of the hair gel he most likely used.

Barba for once was at a slight loss for words, he looked up from his papers and a slight smirk appeared on his lips, "Are you asking me out on a date, Detective?"

"Would you say yes if I was?" Replied the detective, looking up, his baby blues brighter then normal.

"Are you free tomorrow at 8?"

"Y-Yeah, I am"

"Meet me at DiAngelo's at 8"

Carisi smiled brightly and nodded, "I gotta go now or Picatso will get all weird when I get home. See ya tomorrow Counselor!" He said, waving his goodbyes before exiting Barba's office happily knowing he had a date with his crush.

Meanwhile Barba was rethinking all of his life choices that had led up to when he had fallen for a man who'd named his cat Picatso.

* * *

 

[Sonny  days] roLLINS

ROLLINS

ROLLINS, I JUST ASKED BARBA OUT AND HE SAID YES??? I HAVE A DATE WITH HIM TOMORROW AFTER WORK

HELP

[Rollin' in the deep] i knew you had a crush on him carisi

[Sonny  days] yeah, yeah, yeah, alright you were right, but still

Help

[Rollin' in the deep] with what? just let him slam it home

[Sonny  days] thats like

the exact opposite of helping

what do i do with the date, like how

how does someone do a date

[Rollin' in the deep] ;)

[Sonny  days] stop or i block

[Rollin' in the deep] ;(

have you told him about Picatso yet?

[Sonny  days] yeah??

[Rollin' in the deep] and he didn't bail instantly? he must really like you

[Sonny  days] hey, Picatso is the perfect name for a cat

[Rollin' in the deep] that is not a cat

thats a demon from hell

[Sonny  days] he just doesnt like you because he can sense how much you hate him

animals are like that

anyway, back on topic, help please??

[Rollin' in the deep] Just, talk to him about mutual interest's or ask him about himself or smthn i dont knoW

I don't know man!! i havent been on a first date in so long

[Sonny boy] since you've been banging the lieu

[Rollin' in the deep] speaking of liv, Noah just fell asleep you know what that means

[Sonny  days] gross

[Rollin' in the deep] ;)

get some carisi!! now i gotta go its time for some designated lady time

[Sonny  days] have a good time rollins 

and please never say designated lady time ever again

* * *

 The next day at 8 o'clock, Sonny Carisi walked up to the DiAngelo's restaurant in a nice white pressed shirt and dress pants with a navy tie, not his work clothes, Barba was too good for him to wear his work clothes on a date with him, he saw Barba standing outside the restaurant, wearing a suit, like always. Sonny wondered what he looked like in home clothes or pyjamas, hopefully, if dinner went well he'd have a chance to see that. 

"Hey counselor!" He called, waving to the hot ADA as he walked towards him.

Rafael smiled warmly at the tall blue-eyed detective, waving back.

"You're not late Carisi, I'm surprised" He joked lightly, giving the detective a quick look down, he dressed nice, better then what he wore to work at least.

Carisi smiled at the comment. "I try counselor." He chuckled, "Shall we go in?" he asked, offering his arm, internally panicking about this, he was trying to follow the WikiHow article he read on how to act on a first date, so far it was working.

Barba smiled again, "Call me Rafael" He said, taking his arm and the pair went inside, where they were seated quickly in a little booth in the corner. The date went rather well as far as first dates with your co-worker are concerned, they chatted and laughed, happy in their own little world.

Rafael was sure he'd just fallen even harder for the blue eyed detective sitting across from him. He talked with his hands lot, this was something he had never noticed before, when telling funny little stories of his childhood in Staten Island suburbia, he made grand gestures with his hands, whether he was explaining his sisters giant crush on his best friend, or how he fell off of the playground structure when he was 10 and had to be in a wheelchair for a month.

Carisi noticed how Rafael's eyes softened when he talked about his grandma or his mom, telling stories of his childhood, how he poured himself into his studies and go to college against the odds, go to _Harvard_ , it was truly inspiring and Carisi was reminded of why he fell for the green eyed ADA. He was the most interesting man he'd ever met.

* * *

"My apartment isn't far from here, wanna come over, end the night with a few drinks?" Carisi asked as they exited the restaurant, looking down.

"Sure" Barba replied, after a few moments of hesitation. "Lead the way" He chuckled.

As they walked, they chatted some more, sharing thoughts about cases, the law, and ridiculous perp names that Sonny had encountered during his years as a detective, ("You arrested a guy called _Dick Hertz?_ " "Crazy right?")

Carisi was happy to learn more about Rafael, see the softer side of him, which was just as hot as the snarky work version of him, (in Sonny's opinion at least). Meanwhile Rafael had learned that Sonny was just as loud outside of work as he was in work, which to be honest wasn't surprising and kinda endearing to say the least. 

Once they entered Sonny's apartment, Picatso rubbed up against the pairs legs, seeking attention from his owner and this new person he'd brought into the house.

"Hey stinky man" Sonny greeted the eager cat, leaning down to give him a quick pet, before shutting the door behind them and putting up his coat, "Want anything to drink? I got wine, whiskey, tea, coffee, water" He stated, turning around to look at Rafael, smiling a bit. Hopefully his apartment was clean enough, he didn't have much of a chance to clean up beforehand but he thought it looked presentable.

"I'll have a whiskey" Barba replied, hanging up his coat and glancing down at the cat, it was rubbing up against his leg and trying to sniff him to make sure he wasn't an enemy. Rafael wasn't particularly fond of felines but Picatso (what'd the cat do to be named that) seemed reasonable, he leaned over, giving his hand to sniff before he gave the cat a hesitant pet on the head, Picatso purred quietly, liking the attention from the new human. 

"He likes you" Carisi smiled, coming back with two glasses, one with whiskey and another with wine. "I think thats the fastest ive ever seen him warm up to someone" He chuckled, handing the glass of whiskey to Barba as he got up. Picatso protested the end of the attention with a quiet meow, he looked to his owner for more but he paid him no heed.

Rafael smiled softly, taking the glass.

 "Come, let's sit" Sonny lead Rafael inside, sitting on the couch and motioning for Barba to sit next to him, which he did. 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Rafael spoke up.

 "How long have you wanted to go out with me" He asked, Sonny looked slightly embarrassed.

 "You don't have to be a  detective to notice  _that_ " he chuckled, sipping at his drink.

 Sonny turned slightly pink, and sipped his wine

 "Its fine,  it's kinda cute actually"

 At this Sonny blushed harder, "A year  or so" he mumbled. 

Rafael smiled a bit, but hid it  by taking a sip of his whiskey. "If it makes you feel any better I've probably been pining for you for longer" He chuckled. 

 Sonny laughed at this quietly, "Wanna bet?" he joked. "During the moustache or after?" he asked

 "Oh god, please never again remind me of your awful moustache"

 "I thought it looked good"

 "It made you look like a cheap pornstar from the eighties"

 "I bet teenage you would've jumped at the chance to sleep with a pornstar back then" 

Barba just laughed, and Sonny laughed with him. Both men unconsciously leaned closer to each other. Sonny would never be sure if it was them being comfortable with eachother, or him being slightly more confident (due to the alcohol from dinner and  the drinks now), or a bit of both that made him do it but he closed that gap between them after a moment of  silence, by pressing his lips to Rafaels and kissing him,  softly and slowly.

Rafael kissed back after a moment of surprise. Sparks flew between them and Sonny was astonished that  the other would kiss back. Soon enough, the  drinks were abandoned and Sonny deepened the kiss, moving closer.

That endeavor, however, soon devolved into Sonny kinda straddling the ADA and them hardcore making out, Rafels hands in Sonny's hair, removing it from the hold that the detectives hair gel had it in, and Sonny's arms around Rafaels waist, keeping the pair close.

By Sonny's standards, this was probably the best make out session her ever had the pleasure of being involved in, and judging by the way it was going he was hopefully going to be experiencing it much more.

* * *

[Rollin' in the deep] carisi how was ur date

did you guys talk wistfully about everything and nothing while staring into each others eyes

[Sonny days] that is the cheesiest thing ive ever heard

and me and my sister once talked for an entire hour in just cheese puns

[Rollin' in the deep] pffft

[Sonny days] getting back on topic

it was fine

normal first date stuff 

we kissed

[Rollin' in the deep] a kiss?

thats nothing

tell me when u fuck

[Sonny  days] haha 

even though you'll probably be the first one i tell 

[Rollin' in the deep] fuck yeaaaahhh

give me those relationship deets or i will die

i've watched you 2 pine for each other for too long, i need to know everything

[Sonny  days] yeah yeah, ill tell you more tomorrow its too fuckin late for this shit

night rollins

[Rollin' in the deep] night carisi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> This kinda felt unfinished but i didnt know what else to write so ://
> 
> You can give me requests or reviews in the comments if you'd like!!
> 
> (picatso by the way is the cat version of picasso uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Leave Reviews or Suggestions for more in the comments if you can!!


End file.
